Jopec Federation
The Jopec Federation is a conglomerate of tribes known as the Jopec, claiming heritage with the Separatist Alliance the Federation has existed since near the the Wound. They are known for renown for their practice of Blood Magic, and prowess as seafaring warriors. The civilization is largely governed by local tribes, whose rulers are their Shaman, known as the Aingealii (children of the Aingeal). Their society has a basic caste system tied to their religion. History The origin of the Jopec can be traced back to The Wound. However, it is largely oral tradition. A woman (claiming to be Aingeal) who had fled the final battle at the Capitol, gathered the people who were scattered upon the isles of the newly formed sea. Claiming that the Wound was punishment of Dia upon man for his arrogance and pride. This Aingeal, her name Jopa, claimed to have been spared by Dia to raise a devout and chosen people upon the Isles of the Wound. Their purpose was to purify themselves and regain the power of Dia which had been taken from the world. Jopa, bore 14 children to her 4th husband (the previous 3 had failed to sire a child on her with the Gift). Each of these children bore the Gift (magical aptitude). Fearing that her children would war with one another for power, she divided the people into tribes and sent each of her children and their tribes to the different ends of the isles. Decreeing, that to ensure pursuit of the truth and return of the Gift, that no two Aingealii should remain in the same tribe. Once one such reached maturity the tribe would be divided again, and the two peoples would go their separate ways. She commanded that the people should remain scattered until the coming of Dia, only to reunite during times of war against the Fallen (the rest of mankind), and once during summer solstice, called the Gathering of the Children, each year to gather to the lake of Rebirth in celebration and prayer for the return of Dia. Since this time the people of Jopec have followed the pattern set forth by Jopa. Each tribe carrying its own oral tradition all the way back to the first 14 children of Jopa.' ' Religion The Jopec have a single religion, the one set forth by Jopa. While this religion is lenient and has few governing rules, its Aingealii rule as both Shaman and Chief. The laws and observances of each tribe are determined by them. The general religion believes that Dia has withdrawn his presence from the world, due to the wickedness of man. The Gift is a tether to Dia. Those with the Gift, are chosen children (Aingealii), and are mankind’s connection to the will of Dia. It is believed that as the Aingealii seek the will of Dia, and lead their people righteously, that the Gift will be strengthened and lead to the return of the Aingeal. This will usher in a judgement day in which the true Aingeal will lay waste to the wicked and spare the righteous, who will reside eternally in paradise upon Dia’s return. The Jopec believe that regardless of their station if they serve Dia and the Aingealii that they will be elevated to Aingeal in this life or the next.' ' Culture Caste System: While not complex, the Jopec exist in a strict caste system: Aingealii (those possessing Magery), they are the governing and religious body. Are not responsible for manual labor and are provided for by the tribe. Jopeii, all other members of the tribe, manual laborers and warriors of the tribe. Fully vested members of the tribe with the rights to own land, marry, and join other tribes. Eekii (Unclean), this is the slave class. Legally they are property among the Jopec, and the only privileges they have are those granted by their owners. Slavery: Is legal, but only exists as a result of conviction of crimes, or more abundantly, prisoners of war. Full fledged Eekii, have no rights and exist as property of their masters. Indentured servitude is also a common practice among the Jopec.' ' Polygamy: Is commonly practiced in both polygyny and polyandry. However, it is a privilege exclusive to the Aingealii. Traditionally, it is practiced to sire children with the Gift, it has in more recent times become a symbol of the tribe’s wealth.' ' Religious: The Jopec people are highly religious with many ceremonies, symbols, & formalities that are observed daily.' ' Peaceful: Internally, the Federation is a rather peaceful group of people with tribal warfare being rather low, and usually resolved quickly by the Aingealii at the annual Gathering of the Children celebration. Although, historically the Federation was at war with Kalia for almost 900 years, and more recently with the nation of Kisnar. The Jopec people would claim this as defensive wars against invading nations.' ' Foreigners: Historically, their almost singular interactions with foreigners has been in warfare or piracy, with the majority of their slave population stemming from such. The Jopec have never officially had a closed border system. In recent times there have been some attempt by outsiders to trade. Outsiders are not allowed to the lake of Rebirth officially, and each tribe’s interactions are governed differently from its individual Aingealii. These responses range from caution and suspicion to a warm welcome a bed and a meal for a night. Foreigners have no official rights, so it has been recommended to seek the protection of an Aingealii.' ' Technology TL1-2 Limited access to iron, but are aware of how to work it. Mostly work in bronze & obsidian. Strong shipbuilding, although smaller vessels. Strong Alchemy Literacy: Almost all Jopec are illiterate except for a basic numerical system. This excludes the Aingealii, who are believed to be literate.' ' Economy Platinum based currency. It is rumored that the Jopec possess the precious metals in abundance. Agricultural. Due to the climate, the Jopec grow a wide range and variety of both plants and livestock. Fishing. Most Jopec are as familiar onboard a ship as they are on land. ' ' Government Tribal Confederation. Each Aingealii rules their own tribe according to their own process. However, the confederation is governed by a democratic process of all Aingealii of adulthood. This is known as the Grand Council, and its rule is law for inter-tribal issues. The Grand Council is only known to convene once a year during the Gathering of the Children. There it resolves any outstanding issues. The only exception is during a time of war, in which case a Grand Council can be summoned.' ' Ethnicities Jopec: Olive skin, dark brown or black hair, lighter frame bone structure, round faces, large cheekbones, almond shaped eyes, eye color green/brown/yellow, average height 5’6” (male) 5’4” (female). Slaves: Mostly Kalian & Kisnari.' ' Language Jopec Kalian (uncommon)' ' Misc Only known people to practice Blood Magic. Little is known about its process or methods by outsiders. Other than it uses the blood of the living to fuel powerful spells that have largely kept the Jopec independent from foreign nations despite their more primitive technology and dispersed population.